Tête à l'envers
by Nekoyo
Summary: Sora ? Mon neveu beaucoup trop curieux pour son propre bien (surtout pour le mien, mais bon...). Sa question ? Comment j'ai rencontré Naruto. Ma réaction ? Je suis proche de la crise cardiaque, en fait. Itachi, je te jure de t'étrangler avec la même corde qui m'a "permis" d'avoir la tête à l'envers. /NaruSasu avec une petit, riquiqui soupçon de romance/


**Auteure** **:** Nekoyo

 **Titre :** Tête à l'envers

 **Rating :** K+

 **Couple :** NaruSasu (Je pense qu'à force, vous devez vous en douter ! xD)

 **Disclamer :** Tout ce beau mode appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, SAUF Sora (il à moi, à MOI ! Mouahahahaha ! *D)

 **Ps :** Sorry pour les fautes d'ortho, et tout le tsointsoin qui seraient passés à travers ma vigilance !

 **Pps :** _**Ce OS est dédié à ma Twin-Sister d'amour, Eternity-neko pour célébrer son anniv' ! x3 (tu m'en veux d'avoir dit que c'était ton anniv' ? '-'... Oui ?... Ah, bah, c'est pas grave ! xD)**_

* * *

 **Tête à l'envers**

* * *

– Dis, tonton 'Susu, tu peux me dire comment t'as rencontré tonton 'Toto ?

– Je te l'ai déjà dit au moins trois millions de fois...

– M'en fiche, redis !

Je me mis à dévisager ma tête de mule de neveu, essayant par la force psychique de le faire changer d'avis. Combien de fois m'a-t-il posé cette question ? Et pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de lui répondre ? C'est tellement humiliant ! … et révoltant ! Et l'autre pignouf qui se fout de ma gueule ! Heureusement qu'il est sensé être mon compagnon, le roc sur lequel je peux m'appuyer, mon soutien pour toutes les dures épreuves que la vie me lâchera à la gueule -et là, c'en était une. Traître, tu me le paieras.

– Mais oui, vas-y. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas décevoir ton cher petit neveu d'amour ?

C'est ça, enfonce bien le couteau. Et enlève-moi tout de suite ton putain de sourire triomphant avant que je ne t'arrache la bouche ! Baisse les yeux aussi, tu me donnes envie de les enfoncer dans ta cervelle. Au moins, comme ça tu te rendras compte à quelle point celle-ci est inexistante ! Ah, tu parles d'un soutien...

– Alors les enfants, vous avez été sages pendant mon absence ?

Itachi, mon frère chéri, si tu savais combien je peux t'aimer en ce moment-même ! Promis, je ne dirai plus jamais de mal de ton affreuse chemise trop large pour toi aux affreux imprimés de cocotiers flashy.

– Oui ! hurla son fils en se retournant sur le canapé. Tonton 'Susu allait me dire comment il a rencontré tonton 'Toto !

– Ah oui ? Attendez-moi alors. Je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde ! dit son père en déposant sa veste sur le porte-manteau, avant de venir nous rejoindre dans le salon, positionnant son fils sur ses genoux après avoir pris place sur le canapé en face de moi.

Itachi, faux frère, je te hais ! J'espère que tu crèveras, étouffé par ta langue, après une crise d'épilepsie pour avoir regardé trop longtemps ton horrible chemise.

Je regarde alternativement les personnes assises à côté ou en face de moi. Deux paires de yeux noirs me font face, alors que je sens le regard de mon compagnon à mes côtés. Ils me fixent tous c'est pesant, insistant, irritant et insoutenable.

\- Hn.

Moi, Sasuke Uchiha, jeune homme de vingt-deux ans innocent et sans problèmes -si on omet les personnes qui composent mon entourage ici présent-, vais probablement mourir de honte dans les minutes qui vont suivre.

* * *

« C'était une belle journée. Ah ça oui, une très belle journée ! Même s'il faisait un peu frisquet en raison de la saison automnale qui avait pointé le bout de son nez, le soleil brillait et le ciel était dépourvu de nuages encombrants.

C'était aussi un joli petit pré. L'herbe était verdoyante, les arbres -même peu nombreux- donnaient du relief, et le son de la rivière en contre-bas remplissait ce magnifique tableau aux allures de petit paradis parfait.

Oh oui ! Tout était parfait, tout était beau, tout était magnifique, sauf une chose, une seule petite chose, une riquiqui, minuscule chose...

J'avais la tête à l'envers. Littéralement.

Mon pied gauche était suspendu par une corde accrochée à une branche d'arbre à peu près haute de deux mètres cinquante, ma tête, elle, se trouvait à presque quatre-vingt centimètres du sol.

Et j'avais les boules. Je n'avais pas de couteau sur moi -qu'est-ce que je ferais avec ?-, ni autre objet pouvant m'aider à me sortir de ce merdier. J'étais juste seul avec moi-même, faisant un tête à tête avec un paysage renversé. Cool.

Et bien sûr, le seul piège que mon frère avait oublié de ramasser, je devais me le prendre. Des pièges pour capturer du bétail, qu'il disait. Et puis, c'était pas comme si le supermarché était à dix minutes de chez nous, non... Sentez la subtilité de mon ironie.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de mon stupide frère quand il a eu la _merveilleuse_ idée d'installer ces pièges... Il s'imaginait peut-être vivre à la « Robin des Bois », volant aux riches pour donner aux pauvres, au bras de ça chère et tendre Marianne. Ouais, sauf que le portrait était quelque peu différent : il ne s'appelait pas Robin, mais Itachi tout ce qu'il arrivait à voler, c'était mes pâtes qu'il bouffait aussitôt pour ne pas subir les foudres de ma colère -mais 'fallait dire qu'il n'était pas discret- et sa chère petite amie Konan avait pris ses cliques et ses claques, lui laissant comme cadeau d'adieu leur gamin de quelque mois. Quel beau Robin il ferait !

Pff...

– Et toi là, couillon de lapin qui arrête pas de me zyeuter depuis tout à l'heure, tu pourrais pas m 'aider ? Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant, c'est toi qui aurais pu être à ma place ! … Mais... Non, mais ne pars pas ! Reviens ! Reviens ici, te dis-je ! Panpan, au pied ! … Tch ! Connard ! Y'aurait pas quelqu'un ? Où-où ? … Bambi, t'es là ?

... Mon cerveau se porte bien, merci de vous en soucier... Même si je dois avouer que le sang qui lui rend visite me donne une désagréable sensation...

Allez, Sasuke, trouve une solution !

Ah, putain je sais ! Voyons voir si mes cours de gym ô combien passionnants -que j'ai arrêté depuis belle lurette, faut bien le dire- vont me servir à quelque chose.

… Allez Sasuke, tu peux le faire ! Tu peux... le faire. Tu... Peux... le faire... Tu... Peux... Tu l'as fait !

Mes mains sont enfin sur la corde qui garde mon pied prisonnier ! Bon, j'ai la cuisse et les bras qui tirent et j'ai l'impression que ma colonne vertébrale va se rompre, mais j'y suis arrivé !

Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

Un corbeau croassa au dessus de ma tête, laissant un silence pesant s'installer après son passage.

Putain... Quel con, j'ai pas réfléchi à la suite... Peut-être que si je... fais ça... Ouch, ma nuque a craqué... Itachi... aïe !... t'es... un homme... mort ! Mais aïe !

– Besoin d'aide ?

À l'entente de cette voix, je stoppai tout mouvement. Qui avait parlé ?

– Vous êtes où ?

Emporté par l'élan de mes gestes désordonnés, mon corps tournait sur lui-même, me donnant par la même occasion la gerbe. Je voyais un visage me regarder, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de le détailler, me trouvant une nouvelle fois dos à lui. Mes yeux se fermèrent en sentant mon déjeuner remonter par vague, c'est vrai que voir à l'envers et être ballotter de gauche à droite, ça ne n'aidait pas non plus.

– Attendez.

Après ces mots, je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes hanches, me stabilisant. Dieu soit loué, le milk-shake avait commencé à envahir ma bouche. Je le ravalai discrètement -mais surtout difficilement-, un long frisson de dégoût traversant ma colonne vertébrale .

– Ça va ?

A ton avis, crétin ? … Beau crétin, soit dit en passant. Même si je le voyais à l'envers, ses yeux bleus, son sourire en coin -agaçant dans cette situation-, et sa tignasse blonde désordonnée n'avaient rien pour me déplaire.

J'ai tout de même un peu honte qu'il m'ait vu en train de faire la danse des asticots...

– Vous pouvez parler au moins ? fit-il de sa voix roque, légèrement moqueur.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais la refermai aussi vite. Trop peur de gerber. Vous imaginez ? Moi, avec le milk-shake à la fraise dégoulinant, traçant deux fils épais et roses de chaque côté de ma tête pour venir s'écraser au sol, en face de ce dieu vivant ? La honte ultime !

Par précaution, j'acquiesçai doucement, ne lâchant pas ses yeux. Lui, par contre, il faisait une drôle de tête. Je le comprends, voir quelqu'un faire le pendu -à l'envers- ne doit pas être courant. Surtout que la couleur de mon visage doit avoisiner celle du cul des macaques.

Il lève la tête, sans doute doit-il regarder la branche.

– Je me demande qui a bien pu poser ce piège ici.

Le coupable ne va pas vivre assez longtemps pour que je prenne la peine de te dire son nom. Mais, au lieu de te poser ce genre de question, pourrais-tu me détacher ? Je commence vraiment à avoir mal à la tête, là.

– Je suis pas assez grand...

Tu m'étonnes. T'as pas vraiment l'air d'un géant de deux mètres, mec. Eh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! Me dis pas que... Oh le débile ! Ce taré monte à l'arbre ! Je vous préviens tout de suite : s'il meurt, je plaide non coupable.

Je me dévisse la tête pour pouvoir le « surveiller ». Mais c'est qu'il se débrouille bien. Et il est plutôt beau quand il se concentre. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés, ses yeux montrant une détermination à toute épreuve, ses dents blanches mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, c'est tellement... Ah, non, les hormones, on se calme ! C'est pas le moment d'avoir un problème au niveau de l'entrejambe...

Je sens la branche bouger. Je baisse la tête et vois l'autre acrobate en train de ramper sur ladite branche jusqu'au bout de fil qui me retient.

– C'est quoi ce nœud ? s'étonna-t-il. C'est du gros n'importe quoi !

Ah, beau blond, si tu savais à quel point je suis d'accord avec toi. Itachi, pour toi, ce serait plutôt : « Robin des Glands », ou « Robin de Cons », même si je trouve que la première idée est plus... raffinée, c'est la deuxième que te définit le mieux.

– C'est bon ! Att-

Je me sentis soudainement tomber, pour finir par dire bonjour au sol, face la première et cul en l'air.

Ça fait mal.

– tention... Désolé.

– Ben tu peux l'être ! murmurai-je à moi-même tout en me redressant.

Putain, j'ai bouffé du gazon ! Beurk.

– Ça va ? demanda l'autre en riant, toujours sur son perchoir.

Tu radotes, mon vieux. T'as que ces mots à la bouche ? Même mon frère est plus lettré, pour vous dire.

Je le regarde redescendre de l'arbre. Oh doux Jésus, il a de ces putains de belles fesses...

Il arrive à ma hauteur. Il est plus grand que moi... Et je peux vous dire que son visage est à la hauteur de son fessier. Enfin, pas qu'il a une tronche de cul, hein ! C'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! Comme j'ai pu le remarquer lorsque j'avais la tête à l'envers, il a de grands yeux d'un bleu intense et des cheveux blonds en pagaille. Par contre je n'avais pas fait attention à son teint hâlé, ni aux cicatrices qui striaient ces joues à la manière d'un chat -trop occupé à retenir le contenu de mon estomac. Sauvage ! Grr ! Herm...

– Rien de cassé ?

Si, ma fierté... Et mes dents. Tiens, je crois que j'ai des bouts d'herbe coincés entre mes canines...

– Non, c'est bon.

– Ah ! Je suis heureux de voir que vous pouvez parler !

Tu sais, beau gosse, c'est pas ta gueule d'ange et ton magnifique cul qui vont m'empêcher de te péter les dents et de te faire avaler ta sale langue.

– Hn...

– Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir si vous connaissez la personne qui a posé ce piège pour lui en toucher deux mots, ça pourrait-... c'est dangereux.

– Mon stupide frère.

– Et pour quelle raison -si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

– Allez savoir... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il voulait chasser du bétail pour ne pas avoir besoin de faire nos courses au supermarché qui est juste à côté. Chose débile puisque nous ne sommes pas essentiellement carnivores.

– Il y en a d'autres des comme ça ?

Un rictus mauvais apparut sur mon visage qui avait déjà repris sa teinte d'origine.

– Il les avait enlever il y a quelques jours. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'il est enfin sorti de son monde rempli d'arc et de flèche... Mais comme vous avez pu le constater, il n'a pas correctement fait son travail.

– Ah, ça pour le constater, je l'ai constater ! pouffa le blond.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

– Sinon, vous habitez où, histoire que je vous raccompagne ?

– Juste un peu plus haut, dans le manoir. Et ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je crois que je peux retrouver mon chemin tout seul.

– Dans la grande maison au toit noir ? Eh ben, c'est une belle baraque !

– C'est un manoir, répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils, agacé.

– Oui, oui, un manoir. Mais dites-moi, vous m'avez l'air bien jeune pour vous promener tout seul ?

– J'ai dix-huit ans, je suis vacciné, et j'ai toutes mes dents -du moins, je l'espère. Et vous, vous me semblez un peu trop vieux pour vous teindre les cheveux, répliquai-je.

– Haha ! Je viens juste d'avoir vingt ans. Et, ne t'inquiète pas, mes cheveux n'ont subi aucun mauvais traitement, ils sont naturels.

Je me mis à le regarder fixement, légèrement surpris par son tutoiement.

– Content pour toi, l'asperge.

– Et mon nom c'est Naruto, gamin, ricana-t-il.

– Et moi, c'est Sasuke, pas gamin.

– Eh bien, Sasuke, permets-moi de te ramener chez toi.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que-

– Je voudrais parler à ton frère à propos de tout ça - même si je pense que tu te ferais un plaisir de le faire toi-même-, dit-il en me désignant du menton mon ancienne prison. Mais surtout, même si je ne doute point de ton sens de l'orientation, je m'inquiète pour ton sens de l'observation. Ce serait dommage que tu retombes dans un autre piège oublié par ton frère.

Hou, le connard ! Il se paie ma tête !

– Hn. Va te faire foutre.

– Je t'ai vexé ? rit-il franchement.

Je crois qu'il s'est aperçu de mon tique nerveux qui avait subitement animé mon œil droit, puisque ce pignouf se mit à rire d'autant plus fort.

– Tch, fis-je avec dédain en m'éloignant de lui, bien décidé à me cloîtrer dans ma chambre après avoir caché le cadavre de ce con d'Itachi, responsable de tous mes malheurs.

– Attends !

Le blond se posta à côté de moi, ne bronchant pas sur mon rythme de marche précipité.

– Désolé, mais c'était vraiment tentant, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais je tiens tout de même à te raccompagner, même si cette fois-ci, c'est pour une autre raison.

Je tournai mon regard interrogateur vers lui.

– Maintenant, c'est pour me faire pardonner.

Son visage sérieux et grave, ainsi que la lueur déterminée qui brillait dans ses yeux trop bleus pour mon propre bien, eurent raison de moi : je lâchai un sourire, attendri par ce phénomène qui avait attisé ma curiosité.

Mais je ne savais pas encore qu'à force de rencontres, de discutions, d'engueulades, de touchés et de fous rires échangés, notre relation allait dépasser le stade de simple connaissance, de simple ami, de meilleur ami, de confident, pour se diriger vers quelque chose de beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort. »

* * *

Toujours les mêmes regards braqués sur moi. Mais cette fois-ci, leur lueur d'empressement et de bestialité -des brutes, je vous dis !-, avait été remplacée par une satisfaite dans des yeux noirs grands et encore innocents, une goguenarde dans des yeux également obscurs mais néanmoins, plus mature – à débattre, à débattre...- et une nostalgique et douce dans de grands yeux à la nuance céruléenne.

– Je me rappellerai toujours le jour de notre rencontre, lâcha Naruto en me regardant, attendri.

– 'Faut dire que c'était quand même épique... fis-je dans un murmure, pour que lui seul entende.

– Moi, je me rappellerai toujours de ta tronche de défoncé à l'herbe, littéralement, mon petit Sasuke.

– Ferme-la, Itachi, tout ça, c'était de ta faute, grognai-je en lui jetant un regard des plus noirs.

– Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. Sans moi, tu n'aurais jamais rencontrer ton « Naruto chéri ».

Ne pouvant pas contredire ce fait, je détournai la tête, bien décidé à le bouder. Mais ma bouderie cessa bien vite quand mon regard vint croiser celui de mon blond. Tendre et doux. C'est pas du jeu !

– Boude pas, il a raison.

– Je sais. Mais j'aime pas quand il a raison. Ça me fout les boules qu'un idiot comme lui ait pu m'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre à te rencontrer, dis-je en sentant l'irritation revenir à grand pas.

– Quoi ? Tu regrettes ? demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, une expression énervée accrochée au visage.

– N-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! paniquai-je. J-Je-

– Eh, ne stresse pas, je te taquinais ! s'esclaffa-t-il, en se déridant d'un seul coup.

– Connard ! lâchai-je en me jetant dans ces bras pour lui donner un coup de poing.

Ouais, bon, ce n'était pas avec ma force de moustique atteint de rhumatisme aigu que j'arriverai à lui faire mal.

– Tonton 'Susu, t'as dit un gros mot, c'est pas bien ! fit mon neveu en me regardant comme si, effectivement, j'étais un moustique mutant atteint de rhumatisme aigu.

– Bof, tu sais, tout le monde en dit, donc je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me contenir, déclarai-je en haussant les épaules, après avoir sorti ma tête du torse de mon homme.

– Oh, Sasuke, va pas mettre des idées dans la tête de mon fils, s'il-te-plaît, siffla mon frère en fronçant ses sourcils.

– Il a quoi ? Quatre ans ? Tu vas pas me dire qu'à son âge il n'en connaît pas une panoplie. Et puis, 'faut arrêter avec ça, c'est pas parce qu'il y a des gosses qu'il faut surveiller nos putains de mots ! Je suis sûr qu'ils en connaissent plus que nous, tiens !

– T'as fini ? demanda Itachi, cette fois-ci en haussant les sourcils.

– Non. J'ai une question à poser à ton fils _tellement_ poli.

– Y'a intérêt à ce qu'elle soit correcte, me menaça-t-il.

– Holà, t'inquiète pas ! Elle sera plutôt révélatrice, si tu veux mon humble avis.

Je me redressai, prenant tout de même soin à ce que mon épaule frôle celle de Naruto, puis encrai mon regard dans celui de mon neveu.

– Alors, Sora, est-ce que tu connais des gros mots tout pas beaux ! lui demandai-je dans un grand sourire.

– Sasuke !

– Laisse, Itachi, tu vas être étonné ! Alors, Sora ?

– Oui, j'en connais plein ! s'exclama mon jeune neveu en levant les bras en l'air.

Naruto pouffa à côté de moi, alors que le visage mon grand frère se ferma.

– Et tu peux me les dire ?

– On avait dit une question Sasuke.

– L'autre comptait pour du beurre. C'était juste pour tâter le terrain.

– Moi, je sens que ça va être autre chose que je vais prendre plaisir à tâter si t'arrêtes pas tout de suite.

– Mais oui, mais oui, fis-je en fouettant de ma main l'air devant moi. Bon, Sora, peux-tu me dire ceux que tu connais ?

– Oui ! Alors, il y a : con, connard, salaud, enculé, salope, connasse, pétasse, ta gueule-

Itachi l'interrompit en lui mettant une main sur la bouche, les yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. De notre côté, Naruto et moi étions partis dans un petit fou rire.

– Mais où as-tu appris tout ça ?

– Ben, quand tata Saku et tata Ino viennent à la maison et qu'elles se mettent à crier en se disant des gros mots et en se tirant les cheveux... Et aussi quand tu parles au téléphone et que tu cries à un monsieur ou à une madame de que tu ne veux pas je sais pas quoi et que tu lui dis de se la fermer.

– Que de révélation, hein, Itachi ? dis-je en lançant un regard railleur à celui-ci.

– Ben, au moins, ça lui servira plus tard à remballer cette grognasse de voisine quand elle lui demandera de l'aider à réparer ses chiottes, qui bizarrement, fuient tous les jours...

– Oh, elle te harcèle encore ? Fais lui comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que tu ne veux pas de son plan cul.

– Je ne suis pas aussi taré que toi pour venir en tronçonneuse chez elle et la menacer de la découper en rondelles si elle n'arrête pas de te faire chier.

– Bah, au moins ça a marché, me défendis-je.

– Hn.

Un silence se fit, alors que j'agrippai la main de Naruto, qui me lança un regard interrogateur.

– On monte ?

– Faites pas de cochonneries...

– Itachi-

Mais avant que je ne finisse ma phrase, mes yeux croisèrent ceux de mon blond : aguicheurs, crâneurs, joueurs. Regard enflammé par le désir, l'envie et l'amour.

– Non rien.

Sans que je ne puisse ajouter autre chose, Naruto me tira vers les escaliers, me les faisant monter quatre à quatre, ce qui me tira un gloussement. On allait bien s'amuser.

* * *

– Sérieux, ils peuvent pas être plus discrets ? souffla l'aîné de la maison en regardant le plafond d'où sembler provenir des râles rauques et des cris à peine étouffés. Pire que des bêtes...

Il se retourna vers son fils qui jouait avec ses voitures.

– Sora ?

Celui-ci se retourna, attentif aux paroles de son père.

– Peux-tu aller mettre un coussin sur la chaise de Sasuke, s'il-te-plaît ?

Le petit garçon s'exécuta sans broncher, se demandant tout de même pourquoi il devait faire ça et pourquoi le plafond criait.

Itachi ricana, imaginant les deux jeunes descendre, débraillés, Naruto un grand sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres et Sasuke légèrement boiteux. Mais il attendait surtout avec hâte le regard plus que noir que lui lancerait son petit frère quand il verrait son petit cadeau trôner fièrement sur sa chaise.

Itachi était maintenant hilare.

* * *

 **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, MY SISTER ! x3**


End file.
